TALKING!
by surat kaleng
Summary: YOU MUST READ THIS CHANBAEK - SHIPPER ! RNR please


**Title : Talking! - Sekuel Drabble : Pisang -**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Humor, School!AU**

**Cast : Find it by yourself**

**Warning : LETS SEE IT BY YOURSELF ! TYPOS, EYD, PLOT.**

**Disclaimer : STORY is mine, CHARA isn't mine^^**

**No Label present**

**Drabble : Talking !**

**By E . J . A**

**Chanyeol meringis kecil saat tangan kecil Baekhyun dengan kuatnya menghantam permukaan kulit kepalanya, sungguh Chanyeol rasa kepalanya akan memar untuk seminggu kedepan.**

"**Aww, ini sakit Baekkie-ah." Chanyeol kembali mengaduh sambil bergulung – gulung diatas matras – tempat mereka bersama teman sekelas mereka melaksanakan test kelenturan tubuh –**

**Baekhyun tidak menjawab, mata sipit yang berhiaskan eyeliner cukup tebal itu hanya mengamati Chanyeol yang masih sibuk berbaring diatas matras.**

"**Ayo kita ganti pakaian dan setelah itu kita bisa ke Cafetaria untuk makan.." Baekhyun berdiri dan menepuk – nepuk ringan kain dibagian bokongnya untuk membersihkan debu yang menempel – dari matras-**

**Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya dan bertingkah layaknya anak kecil yang tidak diberi ice cream oleh Ibunya "Aku tidak kuat berdiri. Bantu akuuu…." Kedua kaki panjang Chanyeol bergerak – gerak sembarang seolah merajuk.**

**Baekhyun mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan langsung diraih oleh Chanyeol yang sekarang sudah duduk "Tarikk…" ucap Chanyeol manja. Baekhyun mendengus, sungguh dia benci bayi, bayi dewasa seperti Chanyeol ini!**

**Dengan tubuh kecilnya Baekhyun menarik tubuh Chanyeol yang berat itu "Tidak bisa, Yeollie-ah." Baekhyun menggunakan kedua tangannya kini, masih mencoba menarik tubuh Chanyeol.**

**Chanyeol tersenyum tipis melihat usaha Baekhyun yang berusaha keras menarik tubuhnya, wajah pemuda manis itu terlihat makin cute saat kedua mata itu terpejam dan bibir merah mudanya tampak menggerutu, well itu terlihat sangat menggoda.**

**Chanyeol mengalah, dia buru – buru berdiri dan membuat Baekhyun yang masih mengerahkan tenaga untuk menarik sontak terhuyung ke belakang, belum sempat jatuh Chanyeol sudah memegangi pinggang ramping Baekhyun "Te-terima kasih.."**

**Chanyeol menganguk kecil lalu mengandeng tangan mungil Baekhyun menuju ruang ganti. Chanyeol menutup kedua matanya saat alunan nada dari suara kuat milik Baekhyun mendendangkan lagu favoritnya, **_**Coffee Shop**_** milik B.A.P**

**Setelah menghabiskan beberapa menit untuk berganti pakaian seragam kembali, kedua pemuda dengan tinggi kontras itu berjalan berdampingan menyusuri koridor yang lenggang menuju Cafetaria.**

**Keduanya duduk bersebelahan – bersama sama dengan beberapa teman mereka yang sudah ada disana - setelah memesan beberapa makanan pengganjal perut dan juga minuman.**

**Baekhyun sibuk mengaduk – aduk minumannya menggunakan sedotan, matanya menatap lurus pada air berwarna – sebut saja itu juice strawberry – yang berada pada gelas mengacuhkan percakapan asyik Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Kai dan Sehoon.**

**Sampai keadaan kembali hening, saat dimana semua orang sibuk dengan makanan diatas piring mereka. Hanya saja keadaan itu tidak berlangsung lama, Kai dan Sehoon kembali mengobrol berdua menyisakan gelak tawa antara kedua manusia berbeda warna kulit itu, lalu berdiri bersamaan pergi dari tempat duduk di Cafetaria.**

**Hanya tinggal tiga manusia saja, dan pemuda dengan mata bulat terlihat sangat bosan.**

**Kyungsoo melirik Baekhyun yang masih mengaduk mie-nya dengan malas dan tentu saja melamun, dan sengaja menyenggol tangan kiri Baekhyun yang menumpu dagu pemuda kelahiran Mei itu.**

"**Aww, apa yang kau lakukan, Kyungsoo-ah!" Baekhyun mendelik kearah Kyungsoo yang menatapnya balik dengan kedua mata bulatnya setelah menyebabkan pipinya terkena sauce saat Baekhyun akan menyuapkan mie itu kemulutnya sendiri.**

"**Jangan marah…" suara bass milik Chanyeol terdengar membuat Baekhyun meradang sendirian, pemuda mungil itu kembali menatap mie-nya dan mengusap kasar sauce yang ada dipipi mulusnya "Siapa yang tidak akan marah kalau makanmu diganggu." Keluh Baekhyun.**

**Chanyeol tertawa kecil, matanya masih memandang lurus kedepan sambil mengigit sumpitnya – sama sekali tidak menatap Baekhyun – "Kau tahu?"**

**Chanyeol mengantungkan ucapannya membuat Baekhyun menatapnya dengan pandangan tertarik "Apa?" tanyanya.**

**Bibir Chanyeol tertarik kesamping membentuk senyuman idiot yang selalu dilihat Baekhyun "Manismu akan hilang saat kau marah. Jadi jangan marah lagi ya?"**

**Baekhyun menunduk dengan wajah yang merona hebat, kedua tangannya saling meremas ujung kemeja-nya yang memang sengaja tidak dimasukkannya "Sejak kapan kau bisa berkata manis seperti itu, Yeollie-ah?" ucapnya lirih, bersikap malu – malu.**

**Kyungsoo yang menatap Baekhyun menjadi risih sendiri "Kau mirip perempuan sekali, Baekhyun-ah."**

"**Jangan dipikirkan, oke.."**

**Baekhyun yang sempat melotot penuh penghayatan kepada Kyungsoo, tiba – tiba saja menoleh dan menganguk dengan semangat kearah Chanyeol "Tentu saja!"**

"**Nah, aku menyukai semangatmu itu, adik kecil…"**

**Baekhyun tersenyum, sangat lebar. Tapi kemudian matanya kembali terpaksa membulat seperti Kyungsoo "Apa? Adik kecil…?"**

**Chanyeol meminum juice pisangnya sebelum kembali tertawa "Kenapa? Kau tidak suka kupanggil seperti itu, eum? Hahahahaa… lalu apa kau mencintaiku?"**

**Ada nada malu terselip diantara suara bass Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa panas yang menjalar begitu cepat pada wajahnya "A-aku mencintaimu, Yeollie-ah.."**

"**Tapi maaf sekali, aku mencintai orang lain. Hahahahaaa…"**

**Baekhyun menunduk lemas, rasanya balon – balon berwarna merah berbentuk love itu pecah secara berurutan karena ditusuk jarum oleh Kai dan kelopak bunga mawar merah yang berjatuhan disekitarnya hilang tersapu kipas angin milik Sehoon dalam imajinasinya, dan itu tampak sangat nyata dengan tawa berderai Kyungsoo yang tidak berhenti sama sekali.**

"**Hei.. hei tenang saja adikku sayang. Kakakmu yang paling tampan didunia ini akan membelikanmu mainan Barbie sepulang sekolah nanti."**

**NGEEKK!**

"**APA MAKSUDMU, HAH PARK CHANYEOL! AKU INI LAKI – LAKI TULEN! UNTUK APA KAU MEMBELIKANKU MAINAN BARBIE?! ITU MENJIJIKKAN SEKALI, KAU TAHU? DAN APALAGI ITU, KAKAK? KAU ITU TIDAK TAMPAN SAMA SEKALI!" Baekhyun mengebrak meja kayu itu dengan nafas memburu, menatap Chanyeol yang masih dengan santainya tertawa.**

"**HEII TELINGA LEBAR!" Baekhyun kembali berteriak membuat beberapa puluh pasang mata menatap kearahnya dengan ngeri.**

"**PARK CHANYEEEOOOOLL!"**

**Chanyeol menoleh, matanya mengerjap beberapa kali "Ada apa Baekkie-ah? Omooo~ kepalamu ada tanduk merah seperti itu?" Chanyeol sontak berdiri dan memegang kedua lengan Baekhyun. Abaikan Kyungsoo yang baru saja memakaikan bando tanduk merah pada kepala Baekhyun.**

"**Hikss~ aku membencimu, Yeollie-ah." Baekhyun terisak membuat Chanyeol kalang kabut dibuatnya, tentu saja dia tidak tahu apa – apa dan tiba – tiba saja Baekkie yang paling disayanginya mengatakan membencinya. Ohhh, rasa – rasanya Tsunami di Jepang tahun lalu menghantam hatinya, membuatnya jadi butiran debuu~…**

**Semua yang ada di Cafetaria memutar kedua bola mata mereka termasuk Kyungsoo menyaksikan adegan telenovela murahan dari pasangan ChanBaek ini.**

"**Aku mau bicara."**

"**Eh-eh sebentar. Aku matikan dulu sambungan teleponku. Tadi aku menerima telepon dari adik sepupuku." Chanyeol merogoh handphone disakunya, mengutak – atiknya sebentar lalu kembali berbicara "Eoh, Nanti telepon lagi ya adikku sayang.."**

"**Nah sekarang kamu mau bicara apa, Baekkie sayang, eum?" tanya Chanyeol setelah melepas headset yang menyumpal lubang telinganya, dan Baekhyun baru sadar akan benda laknat itu.**

**Chanyeol tidak sadar sudah ada sudut siku – siku pada dahi Baekhyun, dan yang paling membuat Baekhyun geram adalah tawa tak habis – habis dari orang – orang yang ada disana.**

**Mari berdo'a untuk keselamatan uri Teeth Rich Prince, Park Chanyeol dari keganasan Byun Baekhyun, uri Eyeliner Prince setelah ini. Karena saya sangat yakin Chanyeol tidak akan selamat^^**

**End – kembali, dengan sangat tidak elit sama sekali -**


End file.
